Are You jealous ? Me too
by Choi Arang
Summary: bukan hanya Yixing yang cemburu ternyata Joonmyun juga bisa cemburu lalu bagaimana cara Yixing membuat Joonmyun tidak cemburu lagi / a SULAY short fic / maybe sekuel of You Mine / untuk maaf Arang juga karna terlambat update curiosity that brings the love / RnR please :)


Are You Jealous ? Me Too

Author : Choi Arang

Cast : Kim Joonmyun-Zhang Yixing

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Summary : Bukan hanya Yixing ternyata Joonmyun juga bisa cemburu lalu bagaimana cara Yixing membuat Joonmyun tidak cemburu lagi padanya ?

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik keluarganya dan tuhan, SuLay orang tua arang xD

.

.

.

BOYxBOY

.

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS

.

.

.

GO BACK PLEASE

.

.

.

LIKE THIS ?

.

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPHO

.

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

Yixing menatap kedai es-krim itu dengan tatapan membunuh, jarak kedai itu hanya beberapa meter dari kursi tempat Yixing duduk sekarang sehingga bisa terlihat jelas apa yang dilakukan seseorang disana. Ingin saja Yixing giling orang itu tapi sayang orang dia adalah orang yang Yixing cintai.

Benar-benar Yixing cintai

Dan orang itu malah membuat hatinya panas apa coba maksudnya suap-suapan es-krim sama seorang Do Kyungsoo ? musuh terbesar Yixing dan lihat itu apaan sih pake bersihin idung Kyungsoo yang kena es krim segala ? huh itu lagi Kyungsoo pake cari perhatian suaminya.

Iya suami Yixing

Kim Joonmyun

Walau tahu cinta Joonmyun hanya untuknya #Eeeaaaaa

Tapi siapa yang gak panas coba liat suaminya kaya gitu didepan mata sendiri ?

Oh-lihat dia mulai sadar

Dia ngelihat Yixing santai

Eh malah senyum angelic yang omona ganteng banget

Tapi apa gak ngerasa bersalah ?

Oh dia mulai jalan ke arah Yixing

Tapi apaan pake kissbye sama Kyungsoo

Beneran pingin digiles yak tu orang

"Hai chagi lama menunggu ? ini ice cream mu" kata Joonmyun sambil menyerahkan satu cone es-krim vanilla tapi emangnya Yixing mau nerima gitu aja ? mana udah hampir meleleh itu es-krim sama kaya Yixing soalnya sore ini matahari panas banget, Yixing natap Joonmyun datar membuat suaminya itu menatap heran dirinya.

"Kenapa ? ice creamnya sebentar lagi meleleh ayo cepat makan" Joonmyun mendekatkan es krim itu hingga meyentuh bibir Yixing yang tertutup rapat "Kenapa tidak suruh Kyungsoo saja yang makan ?" Yixing berkata datar sambil menjauhkan es-krim itu lalu menjilat bibirnya sendiri membuat Joonmyun menelan ludah kasar.

"Kyungsoo ? aku membeli ice cream ini untuk kau makan bukan Kyungsoo ini cepat makan atau KUCIUM KAU SEKARANG KIM I-SSING"

nada bicara Joonmyun tiba-tiba naik saat Yixing dengan sengaja mem-poutkan bibirnya "Cium saja Kyungsoo bukannya tadi kalian mesra sekali" Joonmyun membulatkan matanya mendengar kalimat santai Yixing.

Oh

Unicorn baby sedang cemburu rupanya

Kenapa malah tambah makin gemesin sih ?

Padahal Joonmyun sengaja mesra dengan Kyungsoo supaya Yixing marah

Tapi kalau tahu marahnya membuat pose imut Joonmyun nyesel

Kan jadi gak bisa you-know-what-i-mean

"Kau cemburu honey hahaha aku berhasil"

"Berhasil apanya _ " kata Yixing dengan nada datarnya dan masih memandang kedepan bukan ke arah Joonmyun yang sudah duduk di sisinya.

"Membuatmu cemburu sebenarnya aku sengaja melakukan itu kau tahu ? untuk membalasmu yang membuatku cemburu kemarin"

"MWO"

Yixing langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Joonmyun yang kini memandang kedepan BUKAN KEARAH Yixing lagi. Memang kapan Joonmyun cemburu pada Yixing ? perasaan Yixing tidak pernah kelihatan mesra dengan namja lain lalu untuk apa Joonmyun cemburu ?

"Ya itu kemarin saat kau latihan dance kau salah melakukan gerakan kau jatuh dan Kai menolongmu ada eye contact di antara kalian hah padahal aku hanya terlambat beberapa detik saja"Joonmyun mengalihakan pandangan pada Yixing dan memakan es-krim yang seharusnya dimakan Yixing.

Modus sih itu udah kena bibir Yixing tadi

Yixing menatap Joonmyun tidak percaya benar juga kemarin Kai menolong Yixing saat jatuh tapi Yixing berani sumpah kalau dia langsung mendorong Kai berterima kasih lalu pergi dari sana apa Joonmyun tidak melihat itu ? pantas saja kemarin Joonmyun tidak banyak bicara padanya.

"Sampai sekarang Myunie masih cemburu ?"

Joonmyun tersenyum manis melihat Yixing sudah tidak marah padanya "Ne" jawab Joonmyun singkat dia sibuk memperhatikan wajah Yixing yang sedang berfikir terlihat sangat manis "Aku tahu aku tidak pandai membuat kata-kata manis tapi semoga dengan ini Myunie tidak cemburu lagi"

Joonmyun tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat Yixing yang terdengar begitu polos, istrinya itu berdiri dan memasang posisi seperti akan berteriak.

"HEY ASAL KALIAN SEMUA TAHU ZHANG YIXING HANYA MILIK KIM JOONMYUN TIDAK ADA YANG BISA MERUBAH ITU KIM JONGIN SEKALIPUN"

Joonmyun tertawa lebih keras Yixing-nya sangat polos bahkan namja itu sekarang tersenyum lebar ke arah Joonmyun yang masih terduduk Joonmyun bisa pastikan kalau perhatian orang-orang yang ada di taman sekarang ke arah mereka.

Joonmyun meletakan es-krimya, namja itu berdiri di sebelah Yixing dan mulai berteriak-

"KIM JOONMYUN JUGA HANYA MILIK KIM YIXING DAN TIDAK ADA YANG BISA MERUBAH ITU TERMASUK KAU DO KYUNGSOO"

Joonmyun dan Yixing tersenyum saling menatap mereka tersenyum manis. Tidak peduli orang-orang yang ada di taman tersenyum memperhatikan mereka sambil bergumam-

'Kalian pasangan manis'

Apalagi mereka yang melihat saat pasangan muda ini bertengkar sungguh akhir yang sangat sangat manis. Mereka bahkan menyangka pasangan ini akan putus, tapi apa ? pasangan itu sekarang malah berpelukan dengan erat, tangan mereka saling bertautan an pergi dari taman yang penuh aura lovely itu.

Meninggalkan es-krim yang terduduk di kursi taman

.

.

.

Dalam setiap hubungan pasti masalah selalu ada

Tapi kalian harus yakin

Setiap masalah pasti selalu ada jalan keluarnya bila komunikasi terjalin dengan baik

Dan itu akan berakhir dengan manis

.

.

.

.

A/N : Arang disini kakak, maunya sih ini sekuel You Mine tapi gak tahu deh ya ini sekuel atau bukan yang pasti ini permintaan maaf Arang karna lama untuk melanjut ff Curiosity That Brings The Love padahal itu baru chapter dua xD. Sepertinya memang Arang tidak berbakat buat ff chaptered u,u tapi semoga suka ya dan REVIEW PLEASE.

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**BabyMoonLay, diya1013, ajib4ff, Azura Eve, Lulu Park**


End file.
